making_the_teamfandomcom-20200214-history
Stephanie Nicole
Confessionals Total: 11 (T9th most, Season 6) Season 6 (6.3) * Walking into Valley Ranch is pretty amazing, there’s Cowboys’ memorabilia all around, so it’s really an honor to be here. (6.4) * office I’m a little nervous, but I know that I danced my heart out, and Kelli and Judy have the best intentions for all of us. So, I’m hoping for the best. * office I think with the resources that they have here, and as much as they want us to succeed as training camp candidates, I think I can make a positive change and make them happy. (6.5) * Last week Kelli and Judy called me in the office and they asked me to lean up and tone up a little bit. So, taking their advice, I called Jay. I heard that he was the eliminator, so I’m ready to work out with Jay and get my sweat on. I’m ready. I can’t wait to start sweating. * Jay is the boot camp king. He does a lot of cardio, a lot of military drills in his workout. * I am determined to tone up. The only thing holding me back from making the team is leaning out. I just want to last until the end and make it on that 50-yard line. * I actually got called in last Friday during our second week of training camp. For my lean up, tone up critique, I’ve been working out with Jay. I’ve also been doing personal training, running sprints, doing cardio, so I don’t see a problem with losing the weight that they requested. (6.7) * One would think that it would be really easy to walk across the field, but with the yard lines, it makes it a little bit more difficult, ‘cause you have to keep hitting your mark. * I kind of feel like my name’s on repeat. Like Kelli and Judy could just press the button, and my name would play over and over again, so I’m working on everything that I can, but there’s just a laundry list of things that I have to work on, and I’m just trying my best. * office I got a little upset when I heard my name called, but, you know, I pulled myself together, and whatever is meant to be is meant to be. * cut I’ve tried to do everything they’ve asked. I’ve really, really tried. So, I can’t do anything else. Commentary Season 6 (6.2) * Look at her ankles. Is it muscular calves or cankles? Do you see what I’m seeing? – J (6.4) * Stephanie’s probably one of the heavier cheerleaders we have in camp. From certain angles, she’s a head turner, but she can be kind of a little bit, I don’t know, soft. – K * Stephanie, this is you and not the shorts. This is what the judges noticed. I mean, you’re going to have to tone. – K * Do you see the untoned-ness? – J/ She’s for her height, she’s definitely the stockiest, thickest. Definitely the big boned club. – K (6.5) * If she doesn’t lose that weight, she’s just a flicker, because someone needs to go. – Jay Johnson * I like Stephanie, but she’s clumsy. – K/ Oh my God, yes. And wrong half the time. – J * Bright smile, Stephanie, but lots and lots of mistakes. Just too many to write down. – J (6.6) * shoot Stephanie looks good in her uniform today. She has lost weight. I can see it in the pictures. – K (6.7) * Stephanie, you have to guide! – J/ Stephanie scares me. – K/ She hasn’t hit one line. – J * Stephanie and Alex, think! – J * Stephanie’s lost. – K * Look at Stephanie’s feet. Her feet are just flopped. – J/ Oh yeah, that’s weird. – K/ Like, I can see the pink of her shoe. Just look at them. Flop. Flop. – J * Your kicks aren’t low, but your feet are floppy and out of control. – J * Watch Stephanie, Alex, and Marie. – K * Marie and Stephanie look better than Alex, side by side. – K * Control your feet. We need somebody to video you so you can see what we’re talking about with your floppy foot. It's like it’s almost not connected to your ankle. It does its own thing. – J * Stephanie’s rushing like crazy. – J * Timing, and lots, and lots, and lots of mistakes. Enough. If you’ve made a mistake and someone told you the correction, what to do, fix it. – J Office Visits Season 6 (6.4) * of episode, first of three Kelli tells Stephanie that on the dance, sometimes she has good power, and sometimes she is overpowered and out of control, but they appreciate that she’s trying to be really big. Kelli then tells her that they like her shape. But most of the judges at finals didn’t feel that way. Kelli then shows her some of the judges’ comments, and says they thought she looked heavy in the middle from certain angles. That’s the kind of thing that can affect her moving forward, because of the uniform. Stephanie says it’s not an excuse, but three weeks before she auditioned, she had toe surgery, which threw off her workout routine. Kelli agrees that can be an issue. Stephanie adds that after they talked, she texted Jay yesterday and was like, “I need help.” Kelli says the good news is that maybe this was a temporary setback, and now she needs to get back on track. [Stephanie leaves] Kelli says she likes her, and that she’s pretty and bright, and Judy agrees that she’s bright. (6.7) * of episode, third of five Kelli asks how she’s doing, and Stephanie says she doesn’t want to be in there, but she’s good. Kelli says they’re in decision time. She tells Stephanie that she has the brightest smile in the room, she’s beautiful, and she’s smart. When she looks at their notes, right now, she’s just not ready for this squad; there’s too many dance mistakes. They’ve loved having her in training camp and she’s sorry to be the one to disappoint her, but she’s not ready for the game – it’s too soon. Stephanie says she has the utmost respect for them and their organization, so she just appreciates the opportunity to be there. Kelli says they really like her and enjoyed having her in training camp. Stephanie thanks them for having her and wishes them the best for this season. [Stephanie leaves] Kelli remarks how they prepare themselves for this disappointment. End of Journey Season 6 (6.7) * Cut from training camp at the end of week seven (8th out of 11, 37 left after cut) Other Season 6 (6.2) * At panel interviews, she’s shown saying she’s working in educational administration and special education * At panel interviews, she’s asked for her celebrity crush, and she says Matthew McConaughey (6.5) * Stephanie has a workout session with Jay Johnson * Kelli gives a confessional where she says it’s one of those nights where they can see if someone’s not gelling and they’re not going to get it, while Stephanie is shown making a mistake Category:Unsuccessful Candidates Category:TCC